


Brothers

by speechlessG



Category: In the Arm of My Enemy, Voleurs de chevaux
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers end up with two single men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

　　他靜靜躺在水中，水流從他身邊經過，溫柔的撫觸宛如戀人的手，滲入他身體的每一吋。他毫無保留。他聽見自己的呼吸，和水聲，沖刷過耳朵。天地間只剩他的存在，還有，日光，耀眼、刺眼的日光，如同劍鋒，直直穿入他眼中。他毫無抵抗。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸。』他說。_  
  
  
　　他知道Vladi一直都太過軟弱，所以他才要站在他前面，為他擋下一切。他要保護他，他的至親弟弟。但是他失敗了，不論是在軍隊中，或是在溪邊，他都沒有辦法保護好他，保護好Vladi。  
  
　　自從軍開始就是個錯誤。  
  
　　太陽落入黑暗中，交換了月光。他無力地倚靠在樹上，看著弟弟蒼白的臉，光裸的肌膚正在喪失溫度。他沒有動手爲弟弟穿上衣服。他甚至不確定自己還有沒有力氣移動。晦暗的光線下，影子無聲無息地交錯再分開。Vladimir像是睡著了那般安詳沉靜，如同記憶中的每一次，只是他將永遠不會醒過來。  
  
　　在這一夜結束以前，一半的他已經追隨死去。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸。』他說。_  
  
  
　　胸口沒有任何起伏。身軀沒有任何顫抖。沒有任何變化，就像永遠停留在這一刻，這幅畫面──靜止。悄然無聲。  
  
　　Vladimir一直都太過軟弱。他怕事、膽小。不像Jakub，能夠忍受一次次被推開、被鄙視、被海扁一頓後踢出酒館。Vladimir不是他，Vladimir永遠有辦法用他羞怯、誠懇、無辜的微笑，從同情的少女手中弄到些許食物填飽轆轆飢腸。他不是Jakub。Jakub有辦法對著比他高出一顆頭的剽形大漢揮動拳頭，將任何膽敢取笑他還有弟弟的蠢貨揍到趴在地上哭。  
  
　　他不是Jakub，從來都不是。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸。』他說。_  
  
  
　　Jakub試過教他擊劍。  
  
　　「這很必要，Vladi。」他說，「你沒有辦法永遠躲在我身後，總有一天你必須自己面對這些危險。」  
  
　　他們分別拿著父親留下的一把缺角劍和另一把從鐵匠舖偷來的鈍刃練習。草原上沒有風。當Vladimir第三次跌倒在地上時，他不願意起來。他甚至不願意抬頭和Jakub的目光交視，寧可凝視泥土。  
  
　　「Vladi。Vladi，」他喊，「Vladimir，抬起臉看我。」  
  
　　弟弟沒有任何動作。Jakub盯著Vladimir，對方依舊垂著頭。他放棄，至少Vladimir會騎馬。他不會不願意承認──他甚至很驕傲，Vladimir騎的比他還要好。必要的時候他可以逃。可以逃開，遠遠地、遠遠地逃開那些危險。  
  
　　只可惜，他忘了，危險可以追上任何人。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸。』他說。_  
  
  
　　Vladimir正歪斜地走著，每跨出一步他額上的汗珠都彷彿要滴墜下來。那個討厭的Cosaques軍官正在對他大吼大叫，用力嘲笑他、羞辱他──Jakub壓抑著衝上前去朝對方鼻子揮上一拳的衝動。Vladimir攀著馬鞍邊緣，踩上了一腳卻跨不上另一腳──彷彿他的腿受了重傷，太疼──拉開雙腿都像要撕裂他那樣。Jakub完全無法理解究竟發生什麼事──在他反應過來以前，弟弟已經被拉摔到地上，全身無法抑止地開始打顫，他衝上前去，試著摟起他──就像以前那樣，每一場惡夢、每一次高燒──但Vladi將他甩開。他只能眼看著手足趴伏在地上。「我身體不舒服。」事後Vladi輕聲告訴他，面色蒼白──如紙，如雪。事實比他想像的嚴重。  
  
　　冬天要到了，他不想露宿街頭。他不想Vladimir在骯髒的小巷裡躲避著寒風，Vladimir的肺不好，容易受病。  
  
　　他更不想日復一日在黑暗中等待曙光再次降臨。  
  
　　加入Cosaques軍團不是什麼光榮的事，但為了弟弟和溫飽，他可以忍下去── _「忍耐是雙面刃，Jakub，」父親告訴過他，「它可以拯救你也可以使你失去性命。」_  
  
　　流浪太久，有時候他想自己或許已經忘記父親的模樣。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸。』他說。_  
  
  
　　Vladimir躲避著他的碰觸。他沒有錯過弟弟蒼白的肌膚上那些印記，被掐過的痕跡。他不過是在隔離房裡待了一夜，Vladimir就能往身上添點傷。每次他靠近，弟弟退後，再靠近，再退後，他只能將他逼到無處可逃，再一把抓住他。一直，他都是對方的救生索，這點不會變，永恆不變，他是他哥哥。  
  
　　Vladimir打定主意不說話時，沒有人能逼他開口，就連Jakub也不能。他只能帶著他到河水之中，就像小時候那樣。  
  
　　「呼吸。」他說，「呼吸，Vladi。」  
  
　　握著弟弟狹窄的肩頭，他將他慢慢推入水中。水面漫浸過身軀，Vladi屏住氣息沒入水中，Jakub在水面上，看見另一個世界中，弟弟的臉被隔開他們的那一層水流扭曲，變的有些模糊。他雙眼緊閉。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸，』他說，『Vladi。』_  
  
  
　　蒼白的、大片的、裸露的肌膚在月光下顯得如此刺眼。士兵骯髒的手指握著雪白的臀部。他聽見壓抑的哭聲──哀鳴──咬在牙中，梗在喉頭，被彎折、被抑扼的悲痛，彷彿有人掐住了他的咽喉，狠狠搧了他兩巴掌，熱辣辣，剪去了心，摘去了肺──他只記得拳頭、血、尖叫──  
  
　　殺了那個狗娘養的混帳時，他一點也不介意弄髒自己的手──Vladimir──他弟弟──他沒有好好保護他的弟弟。  
  
　　禁閉隔間裡潮濕、腐敗的氣味掩住了鼻息。他的胸口滿是汙穢的空氣。Vladimir在他身旁，雙眼只有木然呆滯，Jakub不敢猜測，不，他不敢去想，此刻弟弟究竟有著什麼樣的思緒。黎明的光線被遮住，只能從木板與木板之間洩漏出來，第一次，他不渴望看見光亮。  
  
　　當細微的哀泣聲爆裂成無法控制的厭惡──憤怒──無力──Jakub連忙將兄弟擁入懷中，扣緊Vladimir，制止住正在揮舞、捶打的雙手。他擁住弟弟──自己──讓兩人不致於崩潰，不至於崩解，不至於碎裂成千片萬片，再也無法拼湊、無法復原。不，他不能讓這種事發生，絕不。他抱緊Vladimir，將即將奪眶的眼淚按入對方顫抖的後頸。  
  
　　當他能再重見光明時（每一次在陽光下，他感覺熱在肌膚上灼燒，紋出一片他看不見也無法解讀的圖樣），白天，Vladimir還是那只無憂的金色小鳥，但是當黑暗吞噬大地，Vladi的靈魂退縮回那個遍體鱗傷的凡軀，他捕捉到他眼中洩露出赤裸、淌血的痛楚。  
  
　　他沒有好好保護他的弟弟。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸，』他說，『Vladi。』_  
  
  
　　又一次成功的掠奪，Cosaques的軍官正在大肆慶祝。狂歡派對，太多舞蹈、太多酒，一切一切像千百萬隻蝴蝶，在他胸腔中飛竄，令他反胃。他快吐了。他看見Vladi已經半醉，拖著腳，旋轉著來到他身邊。他對哥哥笑著，Jakub卻看不見笑容蔓延到雙眼。「跟我來。」他低聲說，抓住弟弟的手（他感受到濕膩的手指、滲汗的掌心），離開酒館。前往河邊的路並不好走，他撥開擋路的枝葉，聽見沙沙聲在腳下、身邊浮現後又消失。他握緊Vladimir的手，不敢鬆開一絲一毫，生怕只要一點點，弟弟就會在他身後化成泡沫，消失在黑暗中，而他再也追不回來。  
  
　　看見河水時他鬆開手，開始脫去衣服，一身赤裸走入水中。當水流漫過腰際，他在河中轉身，看著Vladi在岸上，絲毫沒有下水的意思。「Vladimir。」他輕聲呼喚他，後者無動於衷。月光下，水太清澈。Vladimir搖搖頭。水不適合被玷污。  
  
　　Jakub開始往岸上走去，一步一步，每一個步伐都透著堅決。他在距離他三步之遙對他伸出手，「Vladimir。」他輕輕說著，再試了一次。  
  
　　那一個「不」字在他們中間炸裂開。他聽見水花聲，看見自己健壯的手朝他伸去，扣住他的肩膀。Vladimir本能地反抗、掙扎──就像那一夜── _像很多個夜晚_ ──不，不要，不要不要 **不要不要不要！**  
  
　　Vladimir開始尖叫，叫聲淒厲──那是Jakub聽見最靠近地獄的心碎聲音。他將弟弟撲倒至地上──他們一半的身子在水中──用盡力氣按住Vladi，「 **呼吸** ！」他說，對方正睜大著眼睛看著他，Jakub幾乎可以在Vladi的眼中看見自己的倒影，「相信我。」他低語。接著伸出手。  
  
  
　　 _『相信我。』他低語。_  
  
  
　　他聽見Vladimir濃厚的喘氣聲，看見兄弟胸膛劇烈的起伏，他盡量忽視一切，他盡量將自己交託給虛無。他需要這樣。他的手滑入Vladi的褲中。他看見弟弟的嘴兜成一個「不」，聲音卻梗在喉嚨沒有逸出。他看見Vladi眼中的淚光。不，他沒有看見。他的手開始上下滑動。Jakub強迫自己將目光定在弟弟臉上，他看見晶瑩的淚水從Vladi眼角滑下，在月光下像發白的珍珠。  
  
　　當弟弟貼著他，顫抖地達到釋放時，Jakub感覺到頸上的河水混雜了淚水。在弟弟額上輕柔地印下一吻，他抽出手，放入水中，讓水流從掌心中帶走黏稠。  
  
　　 _一切都會沒事的。_ 他告訴自己。他 _能夠保護好弟弟。他能夠的。_  
  
  
　　 _『相信我。』他低語。_  
  
  
　　只要在水中，他們就是安全的。只是，水溫太涼，陽光太溫暖，波光粼粼，Vladi在笑，笑在他眼中，如同晨星斑斕。他太久沒有露出真心的笑容。他們都忘了要看好馬匹。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸。』他說。_  
  
  
　　他只來的及看見弟弟癱軟的屍體在草地上。  
  
　　畫面忽然變的那麼刺眼。  
  
　　沒有心跳，沒有呼吸，沒有微笑，沒有生命。他甚至沒有時間拯救他。  
  
　　他在樹下將外套鋪開，讓Vladi躺著，自己靠著樹幹慢慢滑下坐著。他望著Vladi一整夜，沒有闔過眼。隔天清晨，他挖了個洞，埋葬了他。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸。』他說。_  
  
  
　　那個跛腳的男孩有著和Vladi相同的氣質。他忍不住注意他。他讓他想起Vladi，他失去的弟弟。他說他在等他哥哥。推門而入的人，卻正是奪走他弟弟的偷馬賊。  
  
　　惡仇不共戴天。  
  
　　他依循著線索跟隨他們到水邊。波光粼粼，笑聲覆蓋過了水面，那場景好熟悉，他不由得低下眼。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸，』他說，『呼吸，Vladi。』_  
  
  
　　水流聲、水花聲。他低著眼，壓不下Vladi永遠不可能再出現的笑顏。  
  
　　第一次偷襲失敗，還會有第二次、第三次。又或許，不用了。被扼抑住的喉嚨，他呼吸不到空氣。藍色的天空中，陽光好刺眼──他想，或許，他可以跟Vladi在一起了。  
  
　　然後是大口的空氣灌流進來，將肺全部撐開。他趁機滑入水中。水無聲地擁抱著他。  
  
  
　　 _『呼吸，Vladi。』_  
  
  
　　瘸腿少年把他的劍尖撥開。他盯著他，舉起劍，想再試一次。少年看著他，將身子貼在兄長身上，格在他與劍之間。他又看了他一眼，隨後慢慢閉上雙眼，趴伏在兄長身上闔眼睡去。  
  
　　他在保護他，弟弟，保護，哥哥。他想知道 Vladi會不會也願意為他這樣做。  
  
　　垂下手，他轉身離開。  
  
  
　　 _『我做不到，Jakub，我做不到。』_  
  
  
　　他要殺了他。他一定得殺了他。一命還一命，這是永恆不變的慣例。在河邊，腰上的傷讓他痛的側倒在地猛咳嗽。  
  
　　 _『Jakub，你怎麼了？你還好嗎？』_  
  
　　他想念那雙探來檢查他傷勢的雙手。現在的他只有一人，只剩寂寞。他感覺身體在燃燒，由內而外，他的口好乾，他想喝水。Vladi，他想喝水。  
  
　　偷馬賊最後還是死了。死在他兄弟懷中。不像他冰冷可憐的弟弟，連最後一句話都來不及對他說。  
  
　　他累了。他在這裡的任務已經完成。樹林中，風吹的枝葉沙沙交響。陽光是金黃色的，像Vladi頭髮的顏色。他不知道該往哪去。  
  
　　那個小跛腳四處跟著他。他已經沒有東西可以給了。沒有什麼他給的起。  
  
　　 _『Jakub，幫我。』Vladi的聲音在他耳邊響起。_  
  
　　小跛腳還是跟在他後面。他失去了弟弟，而他失去了哥哥。天空依舊那麼藍，陽光依舊是金黃色的。  
  
　　Vladi還在微笑。  
  
　　而他們，不過是另一個人的手足。  
  
  
-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 這一對兄弟虐死我了。很難解釋，明明是兩對兄弟，最後卻剩一個哥哥，一個弟弟。Jakub會不會好好照顧Elias，不知道。他或許從Elias的身上看到Vladimir的影子，但是他畢竟不是他親身血肉手足。故事就結束在他們結伴上了路，但是之後呢？也許這注定就是個哀傷的故事。


End file.
